


【MF/JM】【RPS慎】【NC17】闺房之乐

by latelemon



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: 【旧文存档】





	【MF/JM】【RPS慎】【NC17】闺房之乐

这是James第一次到Michael家里玩。不过他一点也不显得生分。要不是Michael死活拉着，他估计又能把这里变成BB枪战场。  
最后James精疲力竭地倒在了主卧里king size的大床上，而Michael笑着坐在床头打开电视看了起来。  
“哎这是什么？细小版的Hank吗？”James看到了床头柜上的一个等身玩偶，一个蓝色绒毛玩具，但是造型有点微妙的奇怪。

“啊哈？”Michael瞄了一眼然后笑着说，“这是‘Haibao’。呃，是中国的吉祥物，好像。”

“你对东方文明有兴趣？”

“……谈不上。这是Angel送给我的，她那时候去中国玩买的……当然，是在我们分手之前。”

James长长地“哦——”了一声，随后暧昧地坏笑起来凑到Michael的耳边：“怎么，她以前常来这里玩？那——这里有足够的杜蕾斯吗？”

Michael握着黑啤的手在半空中僵了三秒。房间里回响着休叔“给我一个碗~”的歌声。

“……没有。”

“哦——原来你不喜欢杜蕾斯？难道，难道你更喜欢杰士邦？”James咯咯地轻笑起来，用额头轻轻蹭着Michael发红的脖子，柔软的棕色鬈发弄得他微微发痒。

“……好了，James，难道你还想从我这里顺几个回去用？”Michael另一只手放下遥控器，轻轻搂过小个子男人的腰，“我倒没那么小气，只是型号未必合适。”

“……哼！又炫耀尺寸嘛！”这回轮到James气呼呼地推开Michael了，“好了我要去洗澡！”

“去吧，我想你还没忘浴室在哪。”Michael双手抱胸，好整以暇地望向他，“浴衣和毛巾你可以用右边壁柜第三格里的，那都是新的。”

 

三分钟后他意料之中地听到了James的咆哮：“为什么那浴衣看上去像女款的啊！！！我读书少你可别骗我！！！！”

“只有那件是全新的了James。我的下摆太长了你容易跘倒。”

……摔门声。


End file.
